EL PRECIO DE TU AMOR
by ByMau
Summary: El un hombre frio y calculador, ella heredera de un imperio de Cosmeticos, un matrimonio por Conveniencia unira sus vidas en un infierno hasta que el amor haga de las suyas
1. Prologo

Hola chicas y chicos les traigo una nueva historia EL PRECIO DE TU AMOR, será una historia donde el amor deberá luchar para derretir el corazón de un hombre Frio… espero comentarios chicas cuento con eso son mi mayor inspiración sin mas las dejo con el prologo…

PD. LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE DE MI AUTORÍA, MIENTRAS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA GRAN MEYER...

**EL PRECIO DE TU AMOR **

**Prologo **

Ella una mujer hermosa, ambiciosa de poder que no le importaba destruir para construir…

El un hombre hermoso por de mas decir, frio y calculador, casado por conveniencia con la Heredera del Imperio de Cosméticos mas grande de Europa…

Ella, una mujer que a pesar de su inmensa fortuna solo deseaba lo que nunca podría tener el amor de su marido… había sido obligada por su padre a contraer nupcias con el hijo de un magnate Italiano para darle un Heredero varón al imperio… lo que nadie de los interesado sabia, era que desde hace algunos años ella se había enamorado de ese hombre… y también sabia que ese amor podría ser su perdición…

Lucharía por lo que era suyo al menos en papeles, daría la mas grande de la batallas para lograr el amor de un hombre que no mostraba interés por ella, que la misma noche de bodas prefirió dormir con su amante…


	2. Noche de Boda

**Bueno chicas les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, no se si este es el principio que se imaginaba, espero comentarios y también ideas como les gustaría que continuara la historia podría tomar las ideas que mas se acoplen a la historia…. Quiero leerles!**

**NOCHE DE BODA**

En la Catedral de Notre Dame, era la gran cita para una novia ilusionada, a pesar de la situación que la llevaba al lugar, ella se miraba radiante, feliz, con su vestido de novia digno de una princesa de cuentos, Isabella Swan, Heredera del Imperio de Cosméticos Mercurio, la mas grande en su ramo en toda Europa, con su sede Principal en Francia,

La Catedral de Notre Dame, estaba radiante, la decoración era sencilla pero lujosa a su vez, se podía ver la entrada de la Catedral adornada de flores blancas, sus preferidas, en el camino al altar, estaban ramos de rosas blancas naturales, con base de metal en dorado… y al final de ella estaba el hombre mas hermoso que haya fisto jamás, con su traje sastre, la mirada esmeralda, se poso en los ojos café marrones…

Edward Cullen – se escucho la voz de un hombre mayor llamar su atención

Te entrego a mi hija Isabella Swan, espero sepas, cuidar y amarla, como se merece – era el padre de la novia entregando a su hija al hombre que estaría con ella para toda la vida.

Isabella – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a su hija, mientras Edward, tomaba la delicada mano de su novia para dirigirse al altar…

Ella pudo notar como su mano temblaba, sobre la de aquel imponente hombre, pero ninguna mirada recibió de el, después que perdieran el contacto visual, por la interrupción de su padre…

El Obispó de Nortre Dame, dio inicio a la ceremonia religiosa uniendo las vidas de dos seres, que mintieron al jurarse amor eterno, o al menos uno de los dos había mentido descaradamente, pero poco le había importado, su meta era hacerse de Mercurio y de esa manera controlar definitivamente el Mercado Europeo…

Si Acepto – se escucho la delicada voz de ella

Edward Cullen, aceptas a Isabella Swan, para amarla, respetarla, todo los días de tu vida- pregunto el Obispó

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la Catedral y ella temió la negativa después de todo era un negocio

Acepto – se escucho la voz profunda y cargada de algo que ella no supo interpretar

En ese caso los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la Novia – dijo el Obispó

El bajo su rostro al rostro de su ahora esposa y coloco un frio beso sobre los de ella y el publico en la Catedral exploto en un aplauso, sin notar que en esa relación había de todo menos amor…

Luego de la ceremonia religiosa, se dirigieron junto a los invitados, al Hotel Caron de Beaumarchais, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción y la noche de bodas ya que por compromisos de trabajo el novio se había negado rotundamente a una luna de miel como correspondía.

Todo lo que se encontraba en la recepción a disponibilidad de los invitados era lo mejor que podían encontrar en algún otro evento, digno de la Heredera de una inmensa fortuna y del hijo del magnate mas importante de Italia…

Todos disfrutaron de la recepción, tanto en bebidas, aperitivos y comida, nadie podía quejarse de tal evento, los padres del novio pasaron a felicitar a la novia, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, estaban que irradiaban felicidad, sabían lo que aquella unión representaba para ellos y para su adorado hijo…

Charlie – dijo Carlisle al encontrarse al padre de la novia

Carlisle, que te ha parecido la recepción – dijo ya que Charlie no había reparado en gastos para la boda de su única hija… sin tener en cuenta que prácticamente la había obligado al matrimonio

Maravillosa, no, nos podemos quejar – aseguro con una sonrisa en su rostro

Me alegro que les haya gustado, aunque espero que mi hija lo hay disfrutado tanto como nosotros – dijo sonriendo a sus anchas, había logrado casar a su hija, la primera parte de lo que deseaba estaba ya consumada, ahora solo faltaría las dos ultimas para completar lo que realmente anhelaba de esa unión

Podrías sonreír o al menos fingir que eres feliz – dijo ella en un susurro a su esposo

Tu eres buena en eso no Isabella – dijo con rudeza

No te comprendo – dijo ella separándose un poquito de él

Que es lo que no comprendes – pregunto serio aun

Si no te hace feliz esta unión, no hubieses accedido a ella – dijo ella sentía cosas por el, pero el estaba claro que ninguna por ella

No es un secreto entre nosotros que esto solo es un negocio – dijo tajante, regalándole una sonrisa a una rubia de ojos azules, que había pasado junto a ellos, simulando su felicidad

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que se dirigieron durante la recepción, después de ello subieron a la Suite del hotel para pasar la noche de bodas y luego instalarse en su residencia definitivamente…

Edward – dijo ella, para llamar la atención de su esposo quien se encontraba en uno de los lujos sofá, tomándose un Wisky

Que es lo que quieres – dijo, no era conocido por su amabilidad ni su tacto para con la gente que le molestaba

Seguirás bebiendo hasta que pierdas el conocimiento – pregunto ella molesta por la actitud de el, el hecho que ella sintiera algo por el no la iba a cegar a la realidad

Entiende lo que voy a decirte Isabella – dijo levantándose del lugar

Nuestro matrimonio es un negocio, lo entiendes, un contrato, eso es todo, yo no te amo y dudo que vaya a hacerlo algún día, así que acostúmbrate – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación

A donde vas – pregunto, no iba a llorar pero no podía quedarse sola, era su noche de bodas

A donde no estés tú – dijo con crueldad

Espera, es nuestra noche de bodas – dijo casi grito

Por lo mismo Isabella, dormiré con mi amante – sentencio y salió del lugar…

Ella no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, su noche de bodas la pasaría sola en una lujosa Suite, sin su esposo, mientras el dormiría con su amante, seguramente la mujer que en realidad amaba…

Pero entonces tomo la decisión, le daría un tiempo, trataría de conquistar su amor y si en ese lapso no lo conseguiría lo reclamaría como lo que era, un negocio y ella había pagado el precio por el…


	3. REALIDADES

En este siguiente capitulo veremos realmente algunas de las realidades de los personajes en cuestión, también alguno de los secretos que Edward mantenía ocultos, que para su sorpresa, si existe alguien que los sabe…

**REALIDADES**

Bella miraba con horror la portada de L' Équipe, Edward con la Rubia de ojos azules a la que le sonrió en su boda, hace seis meses, según la revista era la Modelo Rostro de Mercurio, Tanya Denali, La Amante del Magnate Italiano recitaba el Titular, Bella sintió nauseas por aquellas reveladoras imágenes y no puedo contener las lagrimas Edward la había engañado públicamente, después de todo era cierto el no podría amarla jamás…

La noche llego y consigo llevo a Edward Cullen a su residencia en Paris, había visto las portadas por la mañana, se reprendía por su poca discreción, esa no era la imagen que el hubiese querido dar, pero ya la revista había, hablado de romance y todo, entro a la sala de su casa, para ser recibido por la nada, le pareció extraño, estos seis meses Isabella siempre había estado esperando por el, aunque llegara de madrugada, debía reconocer que ella se habia esmerado para que el matrimonio funcionara como debería haberlo hecho el, pero la sola presencia de Isabella lo ponía de mal humor y no llegaba a comprender del todo aquella reacción ante ella… le molestaba lo ingenua y sumisa que se mostraba ante el…

Se dispuso subir a su habitación donde seguramente ella lo esperaría, para "platicar sobre la revista" pensó sarcástico… y justo fue ahí donde la encontró sentada en el sofá de la recamara principal, la que compartían como dos simples desconocidos…

Isabella – dijo frio como siempre ese había sido el único saludo que tenía para con ella

Pensé que dormirías con tu amante – dijo cortante, esa no era la sumisa Isabella de hace unas horas

Vamos Isabella, lo nuestro es un negocio – dijo el no quitaría el dedo del renglón

Entonces actúa como tal, respeta el trato y no me pongas en evidencia frente a toda Francia – dijo molesta por la actitud de su esposo, sabia de sobra que su matrimonio habia sido arreglado y claro Edward ignoraba que ella sabia mucho mas de lo que aparentaba…

No vengas con escenitas de Celos por Dios – dijo tajante, el sabia que era culpable por su actitud pero no dejaría que una mujer le pusiera el tacon encima de la cabeza

Me importa una mierda cuantas veces te acuestes con tu amante – dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Edward por su forma de expresarse

Vaya no te conocía es lenguaje tan corriente – dijo el con sarcasmo

Haya muchas cosas que no conoces de mi, Edward, pero deja que te sorprenda – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento

Sorprenderme – dijo sonriendo con superioridad

A partir de mañana quiero a tu amante fuera de Mi Empresa – dijo viendo directamente a esos ojos verdes que antes la hipnotizaban ahora solo eran nada

No vendrás a decirme con manejar la Compañía, ni mucho menos a pedirme cosas imposibles – dijo molesto por la actitud de su esposa, quizá en el fondo prefería a la mujer dulce y sumisa a esta nueva Isabella

Entonces decide tu amante o yo- dijo suavemente

Enserio quieres, que elija Isabella, sabes que puedes perder – dijo orgulloso de si

Estas seguro que pierdo yo, Edward, dime que perdería, un esposo incapaz de cumplir como hombre, un hombre frio y calculador al que solo le importa el poder y el dinero – dijo de manera segura y Edward noto en sus ojos chocolates un brillo que no supo decifrar

No te permito que me hables en ese tono – dijo colerico por la actitud de su esposa

Soy yo la que no te permite, mas humillaciones, soy yo la que se canso de esta situación asi que elige tu amante o yo – volvió a preguntar

Sabes que no tendría, ningún problema en irme con mi amante – susurro en el oído de Bella y esta por instinto se separo de el

Pues entonces vete con ella querido, que es lo que te retiene a mi lado, porque amor sinceramente no es – dijo ahora sarcástica

Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses – dijo dando por terminada la conversación, pero las siguientes palabras de Isabella, lograron que el rostro frio de su esposo perdiera todo color humano…

Me imagino que no te ha de importar tampoco lo que piense tu familia al saber que por tu amate, ellos dejaran de vivir como millonarios en Italia – pregunto no le gustaba ser la mala del cuento pero Edward sacaba lo peor de ella con esa actitud

Que dijiste – dijo tomándola de los brazos sin ningún cuidado

Se que tu familia esta arruinada y que encontraste en la oferta de mi padre, la oportunidad de que ellos siguieran llevando una vida que ya no les corresponde – dijo sin miedo alguno, lo supo antes de la boda pero quería darle la oportunidad…

Desde cuando lo sabes – pregunto soltándola al ver que ella no emitió queja alguna por su brusquedad

Desde antes de la boda – dijo sentándose en la enorme cama matrimonial

Te has burlado de mi todo este tiempo – dijo con ira

Te equivocas, quise darte la oportunidad, quise darle la oportunidad a esta relación Edward, pero me equivoque contigo, no eres ni por asomo el hombre que yo creí – dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos y el no emitió palabra alguna

Ya no me importa Edward, puedes tener las amantes que quieras, solo te voy a pedir que trates de ser discreto, que no me pongas en ridículo frente al mundo, recuerda que el trato es darle un heredero varon a Mercurio así que no te preocupes, cuando eso pase tu seras libre y tendras mucho dinero para disfrutarlo como quieras – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Como llegara el heredero si no – antes que el hablara, ella dijo algo que lo dejo helado

Yo también seré discreta – dijo sonriendo

Edward no podía, comprender del todo, Bella sabia toda la verdad sobre su familia, no le habia importado pensando que el seria un buen esposo… entonces resonaron las palabras de Bella en su mente YO TAMBIEN SERE DISCRETA, eso quería decir que ella lo engañaría con alguien mas, que habría un heredero como su padre quería y solo lo haría pasar por hijo del matrimonio

Alcanzo a Isabella antes de bajar la escalaras…

No me dejaras en ridículo frente a nadie – grito e Isabella dio un salto del susto

Eres tu quien me ha ridiculizado – se defendió ella

Si quieres un heredero yo te lo daré, no es necesario que lo busques en otro hombre- grito y entonces ella comprendió que su esposo habia mal interpretado sus palabras, pero no le dio la gana sacarlo de su error

No te parece un poco tarde mi amor – dijo muy cerca de los labios apetecibles de su esposo y el estallo en cólera, por las pretensiones de su esposa

No seré el hazmerreir de Francia – sentencio con brusquedad

Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses – dijo imitando a las palabras de Edward, tomo las llaves de su Aston Martin…

A donde crees que vas – pregunto desde las escaleras

Por mi heredero – dijo sonriendo, le gustaba verlo molesto al final de cuentas el se lo habia buscado…

Por cierto – dijo parándose de repente – no se te olvide que tienes solo hasta mañana para despedir a tu amante – salió por la puerta y Edward solo escucho la puerta cerrarse y maldijo por su error…


	4. PROVOCACIONES

**PROVOCASIONES **

Buenos días Jessica – la voz de Bella retumbo en el pasillo de Mercurio

Señora buenos días – dijo nerviosa, al ver que ella se dirigía a la oficina de su esposo

Señora lo siento, el señor esta ocupado – dijo de manera tímida, no quería arriesgarse a perder su empleo

No te preocupes no voy a molestarlo – dijo girando el plomo de la puerta, para adentrarse en la oficina de su marido y lo que vio ya no le sorprendió…

Te pedí discreción – dijo ella rompiendo el beso de los amantes

Isabella que demonios haces aquí – dijo Edward entre la cólera y la sorpresa

Lo que haría, cualquiera, que fuese dueña de una empresa tan prestigiosa como Mercurio – dijo sonriendo, provocaría a Edward hasta el limite de su resistencia

Isabella – dijo con voz atemorizante

Dime querido – pregunto con inocencia mientras, se sentaba en uno de los sofás, sin ponerle atención a la Rubia

Vete – dijo ahora no tan decidido, recordó lo sucedió la noche anterior…

Claro que me iré – dijo levantándose al mismo tiempo

No entiendo como es que te has casado, con una mujer tan asquerosamente sumisa – la voz de Tanya se hizo escuchar por primera vez en el lugar

Cállate Tanya – la orden de Edward retumbo que la oficina

Creo que las cosas quedaron claras, anoche Edward, solo tienes exactamente 30 minutos a partir de ahora para hacer efectivo el despido de esta mujer, la quiero fuera de esta empresa – sentencio Bella

Y quien te crees tú, para pedir mi despido – dijo la rubia enojada

Nadie más que la dueña absoluta de Mercurio – sonrió ante los ojos abierto de la rubia

Te he dicho que no me dirás como manejar este asunto – Edward a pesar de sentirse culpable era un hombre sumamente orgulloso y no permitiría que su esposa lo ridiculizara frente a su amante, vio atento como Isabella sacaba su móvil del bolso y marcaba con rapidez unos números, su voz atrajo entonces toda la atención

Emmentt, puedes dejar de girar los cheques que Mercurio envía a Italia a nombre de Carlisle Cullen – dijo seria, Edward había tenido a la mujer bondadosa seis meses pero tanta humillación Bella no se lo aguantaría

Que demonios – pregunto Edward sin terminar de hacer la pregunta

30 minutos y los cheques volverán a girarse con total normalidad – dijo Isabella saliendo de la oficina, dejando a una confundida Tanya y a un Edward al punto del Colapso…

La noche cayó sobre Paris y con ella un nuevo plan de Isabella para conseguir el amor de su marido, no como lo había intentado en todo este tiempo mas bien como debió hacerlo de un principio…

Se encontraba en la cocina de la Mansión, buscando un vaso con agua, realmente se sentía satisfecha y hubiese querido brindar con un buen vino, pero la situación no era la mejor debía tener sus cinco sentidos, para enfrentar lo que venia, hace unas horas había logrado sacar a Tanya Denali de Mercurio, pero sabia de sobra que no de la vida de su esposo, escucho la puerta abrirse y salió a su encuentro…

Isabella – dijo Edward al ver como estaba vestida su esposa, en simples bóxer de encaje y un sostén que guardaba sus bellos pechos cremosos y dejaba a la vista el escultural cuerpo de su esposa, nunca antes la habia visto con tan poca ropa, trago en seco, las intenciones de discutir se fueron al traste y su cuerpo empezaba a responder a la tentación de su esposa…

Dime querido – susurro de manera sensual, se sintió orgullosa de si misma pues habia notado el cambio en la mirada de su esposo

Que es lo que pretendes – dijo entre dientes, no cedería si eso era, lo que ella quería

Yo, - dijo de manera inocente mientras se dirigía camino a hacia las escalares, moviendo de manera sexy su sexy cuerpo

Nada querido, solo tenia un poco de calor, esto de buscar un heredero y verme libre de ti a la brevedad me deja acalorada – dijo sonriendo de manera inocente, sabia que el pensaría lo peor y eso era lo que realmente quería

Demonios Isabella no me diras que – dejo la pregunta sin terminar

Oh no querido, aun no, tengo que ser discreta lo recuerdas – dijo sonreído y sin mas siguió su camino, hasta que se paro al final de la escalara…

Por cierto querido, puedes dormir en el cuarto de Huéspedes – dijo y desapareciendo del lugar, dejando ya no a un Edward furioso, si no, todo lo contrario, dejo a su esposo perplejo por su actitud, la sumisa Isabella, habia desaparecido y ahora Edward, tenia enfrente a una mujer, madura, terriblemente sexy y para terminar de agravar la situación, esa mujer, su esposa, lo quería fuera de su cama… esto es mas que el frio y ambicioso Magnate Italiano podía resistir, deseaba a Isabella en su cama y no pararía hasta conseguirlo…

Serás mía querida – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Si quieres un Heredero, te lo daré – volvió a sonreír, mientras se dirigía a su habitación conyugal, no seria esa noche, pero estaba seguro que tendría a Isabella a cualquier precio…

NOTA:

Buena chicas les dejo el capitulo, me demorare en actualizar este mes, porque, tengo problemas con mi conexión a internet y no me lo restablecen hasta dentro de unos 20 días, asi que serán las actualizaciones cada ocho dias mientras eso pase, espero su comprensión y que la historia no pierda la emociones, gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y por todas las alertas que llegan a mi correo infinidad de gracias hasta el próximo capitulo que tratare de hacerlo mucho mas largo besos


	5. DE LA SEDUCCION AL AMOR

Bueno chicas les traigo otro capitulo espero disfruten la lectura y pues espero comentarios sobre el giro de la historia…

**DE LA SEDUCCION AL AMOR**

Estaba satisfecha por lograr su cometido, según la revista del corazón, la famosa Modelo, había sido despedida por su Amante de turno, por lo que suponían que la relación se había fracturado.

Siempre inventando – pensó Isabella, quien estaba segura, que Edward seguía en contacto con la modelo… pero opto por no, darle importancia.

No pensé, que estuvieses en casa – la voz de su esposo la hizo dar un saltito, ya que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho, llegar…

Pues pensaste mal querido, yo siempre estoy en casa – dijo sonriendo al ver los ojos de su esposo, si Bella había hecho de las suyas de nuevo, estaba estrenando un conjunto de encaje de Victoria's Secrete, que a diferencia de antes esta vez si llevaba por lo menos con camisón, aunque claramente o descaradamente para Edward, transparente.

Que haces vestida de esa manera – pregunto a su pesar con la voz ronca, por el deseo que le provocaba su esposa…

Estaba dormida, tuve sed y baje por un vaso de agua – dijo de manera inocente

Te pregunte que haces vestida así, no que estabas haciendo en la cocina – dijo al ver que su esposa tenia el descaro de burlarse de el y en sus narices…

Bueno querido si te fijas en la hora, son mas de las dos de la mañana, no esperabas verme fuera de casa o en vaqueros – dijo pasando por su lado, pero fue detenida por el brazo potente de su esposo

Suéltame – pidió sin elevar la voz

No Isabella, hasta que dejes de jugar conmigo de esa manera – era obvio el deseo que sentía hacia su esposa, pero ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez…

No estoy jugando contigo, Edward – dijo soltándose de su agarre

Deseo poseerte Isabella y no es un secreto – dijo de repente cerca de su oído

Soy tu esposa, no una mas de tu colección, Edward, cuando me ames podrás poseerme, mientras tanto no – Isabella estaba segura, que era la única manera de estar con Edward, salió del lugar, casi corriendo y con mas calor del que hubiera admitido delante de su esposo…

Edward la vio salir corriendo del lugar, no soportaba mas aquella situación, los juegos de Isabella, no ayudaban a su cordura, estaba seguro del deseo hacia su esposa, pero amor, en realidad no creía que fuera posible…

Las semanas por increíble que pareciera, pasaban verdaderamente de prisa, se encontraban ante el más grande evento de Mercurio, por el despido de la Amante de su marido se vieron en la obligación y casi sobre el tiempo, de contratar a otra moldeo, por lo que, la contratación de otra Rubia no le agradaba mucho pero al Saber que se trataba de nada menos y nada mas que Rosalie Hale, la hija de Federico y Anastasia Hale, no tuvo ninguna objeción, puesto que ellos habían sido amigos de la familia desde siempre y ella estaba mas que segura que Rosalie no era el tipo de mujer para Edward, puesto que su carácter dominante y mal humor sacaba de quicio a cualquier hombre según las revistas del corazón…

Por su parte Edward, seguía desconcertado con el cambio drástico de su esposa… ironías de la vida pensó para si, puesto que tenia a todas las mujeres que quisiera en su cama excepto a la única que por ley le pertenecía su esposa Isabella Swan…

La noche de Hoy Paris y el mundo vería el nuevo Lanzamiento de Cosméticos Mercurio y por supuestos los dueños no podían hacer falta por lo que Isabella se preparo para el acontecimiento del año, no podía perder esta oportunidad para gritar de manera silenciosa a las amantes de su esposo, quien era Isabella Swan y además no solo dueña de Mercurio si no también de Edward Cullen el Magante Italiano mas codiciado por las mujeres…

Se enfundo en un vestido color vino tinto, con la espalda totalmente al descubierto, el frente del vestido solo cubría sus pechos para apretarse en una cinta a su diminuta cintura, desde ahí el vestido bajaba hasta los tobillos en un corte Campana, los zapatos de un color plata para hacer juego con sus pendientes, gargantilla y brazalete en oro blanco, se recogió el cabello por completo dejando a la vista su cuello cremoso… media hora después bajo las escaleras donde sabia que su amado esposo la esperaba…

Edward bebía una copa en el Bar de la casa, justo hoy habia discutido con su amante, no entendía porque seguía con ella, quizá por que su esposa se negaba a dejarlo volver a la recamara, pero estaba seguro que ya no era buena esa relación si la prensa seguía metiéndose el terminara en serios problemas… estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Bella bajar hasta que ella le hablo…

Estoy lista podemos irnos – dijo con un tono de voz seductor el jugo que había iniciado des hace una semana, Edward al voltear a verla, quedo impactado por tanta belleza, su rostro iba al natural, un poco de maquillaje para nada de exagerar, un brillo muy poco notorio en sus labios que cada dia se le hacían mas apetitosos y ese vestido que se pegaba perfectamente a la mitad de su cuerpo como una segunda piel

Estas, hermosa – dijo sin pensarlo y ella sonrió, sabía que aquellas palabras las había dicho de verdad

Gracias, tu estas guapísimo como siempre – sonrió mientras se atrevió a darle un tierno y suave beso en los labios y Edward deseo mucho mas que un simple beso, pero ella se retiro y emprendió el camino a la salida, la limosina los esperaba y el evento no tardaría en comenzar por lo que se apresuro a alcanzar a su esposa…

El evento transcurría como lo planeado, los medios de comunicación de todo el mundo se hicieron presentes, las celebridades mas importantes de Francia e Italia habían asistido, el Rostro de Rosalie era perfecto para la promoción y el lanzamiento de Mercurio, este seria el primer Éxito de Edward al frente de Mercurio, el primero de muchos seguramente…

Hija cuanto tiempo sin verte, Charlie había regresado de su viaje, por Estados unidos, en apariencia de vacaciones, pero Isabella conocía a su padre mejor que nadie

Que tal los negocios – dijo sonriendo al ver que el correspondía la complicidad

Perfectamente hija, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado – dijo amaba a su hija aunque en este caso el, le impusiera el matrimonio

Y Sue – pregunto de repente Isabella, sabia del romance de su padre con su asistente personal, nunca le importo, pero quería saber, después de todo Charlie se merecía ser feliz…

Vamos Isabella, hablamos de ella luego – dijo saliendo del lugar, argumentando saludar a unos conocidos llegados de Inglaterra…

Y tus padres no vendrá – pregunto de repente, ya que no habia visto a sus suegros por ningún lado

Están en America – respondió Edward, a sus padres no les importaba nada mas que tener el dinero de Mercurio y disfrutar de el…

Que pena me hubiera gustado saludarlos – dijo de manera sincera

Lo se Isabella y gracias – susurro este día, Edward le había dicho hermosa y gracias, algo raro estaba pasando y quiso creer que después de todo el magnate tenia corazón, sonrió ante su ocurrencia…

El lanzamiento había sido todo un éxito como se esperaba, de Mercurio, la noche se fue adentrando y con ellos empezaron a retirarse del lugar tanto Isabella como Edward hicieron lo mismo, afortunadamente los medios de comunicación no hicieron comentario alguno sobre su relación o sobre su amante, por el contrario se dedicaron a fotografiarlos ya que en toda la noche solo se separaron cuando Edward dio las palabras de agradecimiento…

Llegaron a casa pasada la media noche e Isabella se despidió para ir a su habitación, no quería molestar a su amado esposo, después de todo en estas semanas, había querido poner distancias verdaderas, los juegos se estaban convirtiendo en fuegos que nacían desde sus entrañas y quería y deseaba estar con su esposo….

A donde crees que vas Isabella – dijo susurrando a su oído, no habia permitido su huida y no lo permitirá ahora, no hoy después de todo, ella era su esposa la mujer que habia despertado en el, algo mas que deseo y pasión…

Déjame ir por favor – pidió ella, sabia que no podría negarse si en estos momentos el quisiera estar con ella, no tenia la fuerza para hacerlo y el calor naciente en su cuerpo no ayudaba a la situación…

No, esta vez no quiero dejarte ir, te necesito – susurro cerca de sus labios y sin poder evitarlo ella entre abrió sus labios para recibir aquel beso que tanto había deseado, desde su noche de bodas…

Se abrió paso a través de los labios de su esposa y profundizo aquel beso que el también deseaba y no sabia decir exactamente desde cuando, la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, sentía cosas por Isabella mas de las que le gustaría o estaría dispuesto a admitir, sus manos buscaron el broche que ataba la parte de su vestido a su cuello y admiro la belleza de mujer que siempre tuvo a su lado, los pechos de Isabella quedaron al descubierto y sus manos se posaron sobre ellos, provocando un largo gemido en Isabella quien sentía aquellas manos como fuego en su piel…

Sin mayor esfuerzo el vestido de Isabella, cayo al piso dejándola completamente expuesta, ante Edward, quien para estos momentos se encontraba sin camisa, habia dejado sus bien formados pectorales a los ojos de Isabella quien pocas veces lo habia visto sin ropa…

Edward – susurro a sentir los besos de su marido descender por su cuello y dirigiéndola hacia la cama el, lecho que nunca habia presenciado un encuentro como el que se estaba llevando a cabo en estos momentos, Isabella se entrego por primera vez a su esposo y sintió que no habia razones para negarse ante el amor que sentía por el…

Sus cuerpos se hicieron uno solo, al momento que Edward con todo el cuidado del mundo se abrió paso a través de la intimidad de su esposa y se fundió en ella, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida la verdadera fuerza del amor cuando se hace el amor con la persona amada… estaba seguro de que estaba amando a su esposa en aquella entrega…

Sus cuerpos se movía al compas, como si hubiesen estado hechos el uno para el otro desde el principio, no había prisas para Edward, no había dudas de Isabella, ahora eran uno solo, en una entrega sublime, estaban a punto de llegar al climax, por lo que el compas de su baile erótico aumento para luego verse dos cuerpos alcanzar la gloria de su amor y caer al mismo tiempo abrazados en la que ahora era su lecho de amor…

Edward – pregunto tímidamente

Te amo Bella – dijo sonriendo ante el hecho, el nunca había dicho un te amo y nunca la había llamado por su diminutivo, ella sonrió ante tal confesión….

Te amo – dijo ella sonriendo en sus brazos y quedándose dormida junto al cuerpo del hombre que siempre amo…

Amanecía en París, pero no era un simple amanecer, la luz del día se coló entre las cortinas de aquella imponente habitación, acariciando con su luz dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados aun después de una noche de sueños…


	6. Mentiras o Verdades

Les traigo una actualización se que me he demorado pero el trabajo me absorbe espero este sea de su agrado acepto comentario y opiniones de que rumbo deba tomar la relación de Edward y Bella ahora que ella también esta embarazada

**Mentiras o Verdades**

No creas que esto quedará así Edward no puedes dejarme ahora – la rubia gritaba eufórica en la oficina principal de Mercurio ante un Edward decidido a dejar aquella relación porque ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Bella.

Ya te lo he dicho Tanya nada me hará cambiar de parecer, no te quiero en mi vida, es más te quiero lejos de ella – sentencio al momento que vio entrar a su flamante esposa a la oficina.

Se puede saber qué hace ella aquí – la rubia dijo con odio

Si tienes buena memoria sabrás porque estoy en esta oficina – dijo sentándose en el sofá de cuerpo frente a su esposo y la rubia

Más bien responde tu que estás haciendo aquí – dijo viendo a Edward esperando que él le aclara la situación

Tengo asuntos pendientes con tu esposa querida – dijo sonriendo, había estado esperando este momento desde hace dos meses que la habían despedido de Mercurio

Si ya has arreglado tus pendientes, puedes irte o llamare a Seguridad – no era su estilo abusar de su riqueza pero esa mujer lo sacaba de casillas

Desde cuando tu esposa habla por ti mi amor – dijo levantándose de su asiento, sabía que lo que iba a soltar debía hacerlo muy bien hecho

Es mejor que te marches Tanya no me obligues a sacarte por la fuerza – amenazo ya con dureza

Está bien me marcho, no sin antes hacerles participe que estoy Embarazada de ti querido y vas a responderme por este hijo – dijo viendo cómo se desfiguraba el rostro de Edward y el de Bella perdía todo su color.

Que estás diciendo – dijo furioso, sabía que ella había sido un error pero que caro podría pagarlo de ser verdad.

Lo que escuchaste querido en cuanto salga de este lugar todo el mundo se enterara que yo te daré a tu primogénito y heredero de todo lo que posees, la prensa disfrutar con esta noticia, - sonrió complacida ya que ninguno de los dos emitió comentario alguno, por lo que aprovecho para irse y dejar que ellos terminaran su relación estaba segura que eso pasaría

Bella yo – Edward no sabía por dónde empezar

No quiero hablar sobre esto Edward será mejor que me marche – dijo no saliendo de su asombro como era posible que esto explotara justo ahora que ella era tan feliz, el último mes de su vida había sido un sueño

Por favor Bella no dejemos que esto arruine nuestra vida –dijo no sabía si creer en Tanya o no.

Tienes toda la razón, Edward no sabes si ella está diciendo una verdad o una mentira, necesitaremos corroborar la información y hasta entonces tomaremos una decisión – dijo más tranquila ella también podía tomar decisiones frías

Y a que habías venido, - pregunto Edward abrazándola y ella no huyo de su lado

Quería verte, te estaba extrañando - dijo besándolo, Bella tenía claro tres cosas, amaba a su esposo por encima de todo, el que él tuviese un hijo con otra la destrozaría, pero también era consiente ese niño fue concebido cuando Edward ni siquiera la miraba, tenía que tomar la tercera decisión muy bien si no quería estropearlo todo….

Por otro lado…..

Como te fue – pregunto una voz burlesca

Creo que perfecto la inútil de Isabella apareció justo en el momento perfecto le deje ir la bomba a los dos, hubieras visto sus rostros no daban crédito – dijo riéndose con maldad

Y que hizo ella, salió corriendo como la típica mujer engañada – pregunto el hombre divertido

No, creo que la pobre no pudo ni moverse – seguía riéndose de su actuar

No me parece, más bien creo que es una mujer muy madura y algo ha de estar pasando en esa oficina, que no nos conviene a ninguno de los involucrados – dijo el hombre con lo que la mujer dejo de irse…

No creo que sea tan inteligente después de todo tuvo que comprar un hombre para casarse – dijo ahora con frialdad y veneno en sus ojos

Yo no etaria tan seguro – dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación, sin duda quería ver caer a Mercurio y que mejor si Isabella Swan caía con el….

Dos Semanas después…..

En qué piensas Bella, últimamente te veo muy pensativa – pregunto Edward mientras la sostenía en sus brazos después de una sesión de pasión muy ardiente…

Pensaba en Tanya y en su supuesto embarazado, no podemos seguir con esta incertidumbre no se tú, pero para mí es muy incómodo no saber y cuanto antes se arregle esto será mejor para todos - dijo saliendo de su agarre y viéndolo a los ojos….

Lo es Bella, yo también pienso en ello y sé que tú has sido muy comprensiva en cuanto a esta situación y no puedo pedirte más, si quieres terminar con lo nuestro creo que también lo entendería aunque no lo comparto – dijo sabía que esto sería difícil.

No Edward, ahora menos que nunca podríamos terminar – dijo sonriendo y al mismo tiempo que habría un cajón de su mesita de noche y le extendía el papel para que el supiera lo que pasaba….

Estas Embarazada – dijo con voz ahogada

Si estamos, vamos a tener un bebe – dijo sonriente pero no era de todo feliz, no cuando sabía que posiblemente había un niño con otra mujer

Edward sonrió se sentía feliz por el hijo con Bella, sabía que no habría más felicidad para ellos como lo que estaban viviendo, pero siempre hay un pero en la vida Tanya seguía siendo un problema entre ellos….


End file.
